These Hidden Feelings
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: Set a few months after the last Elite Force episode-the Elite Force saved the day and Skylar left to Caldera to stop a massive war. One day, Oliver brings his girlfriend to the penthouse. Her and Chase immediately hit it off. As they get closer and closer, can they hide their feelings from Oliver? AU.
1. Chapter 1

As Oliver and I sat down to watch TV, there was a knock on the door. "Is that the pizza guy?" I asked as Oliver sprang up to get the door. When he opened the door, a girl stepped in. Oliver shut the door behind her. She was about Oliver's height with straight, long black hair and blue eyes. She had on a gray short-sleeved t-shirt, and jeans with white converses. Although her outfit was plain she was cute.

She smiled at me when she saw me. "You must be Kaz. I'm Raven. Oliver's…"

"Girlfriend," Oliver finished. He was smiling and acting giddy.

Girlfriend? Am I dreaming? I stood up and walked over to her and touched her arm. She gave me a weird look. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you're real," I replied.

Oliver removed my arm. "Okay, she's real."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Raven. But can you give Oliver and me a minute alone?"

She nodded. She was about to go on the terrace when she turned back around. "Oh, by the way, from the way Oliver talks about your superpowers they are awesome." She turned back around and went to the terrace.

HE TOLD HER ABOUT MY POWERS? When she left, I turned to Oliver. "How could you just throw Skylar away like that? She's only been gone a few months and you just turn around and find someone else and forget about her?" I asked angrily.

Oliver sighed. "Kaz, It's not like that. Look, it devastated me when she left. It devastated all of us. But, I had time to think about our relationship. I realized that nothing really happened between us. Sure, we went on a few dates but we never kissed or anything like that. I do still miss her a lot. But, I've moved on. A few weeks after she left, I went to the park to think. I met Raven and it all went up from there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about her. I was going to; I was just waiting for the right time. Raven's amazing and she likes me for me", he explained.

I nodded. "Okay, I get it. I forgive you for not mentioning her. But, you broke the superhero code and told her about my powers."

He nodded. "Yeah, I told her about all of us." WHAT?

"Oliver. Why did you do that?"

Oliver gave me a look. "Isn't it obvious? I trust her. A lot. She swore not to tell a living soul. Besides, she already knew about Chase and Bree. Everybody does", he defended.

I felt my anger level going down. "Fine. As long as she doesn't tell anybody else it's cool. You know what, I'm happy you found someone."

Oliver smiled. "Thanks Kaz. So is it cool if she hangs out with us?"he asked.

"Why not?"

We went out on the terrace and found Raven and Chase talking at a table on the terrace. "Hurry up and rescue her dude. He might be boring her to death," I said out of the corner of my mouth. Oliver didn't respond. He just stood there staring at both of them. I think he was jealous. We both came up to them. They didn't notice us.

"You know, I've always thought that out of you, Bree, and Adam that you have the coolest powers. Sure, Adam has super strength and Bree has super speed but your powers are way cooler." Raven said.

Chase smiled. "Really? Thanks. So, do you want to see my newest invention?"

Oliver cleared his throat. They both looked up. Raven smiled when she saw us.

"Hey, guys."

Oliver told Chase, "Raven and Kaz and I have plans." Chase nodded.

Raven got up. "Nice meeting you Chase. I got to go. We can look at your new invention another day."

He nodded and smiled. "Nice meeting you too."

Oliver and Raven walked away and I was about to join them when I decided to talk to Chase. Chase turned towards me. "Did you see that? She actually wants to see my inventions and she said I'm her favorite!" he exclaimed. He was very excited.

"Yeah. I wonder what's wrong with her."

Chase gave me a look. "There's nothing wrong with her. She's amazing. We are actually alike. We are both smart, we both love science, and we like the same movies and TV shows. Plus, she's beautiful."

I sighed. I suddenly saw the problem. I sat down. "Chase, look. She's dating Oliver."

Chase sighed. "I know but I can't wish my feelings away. Don't worry. I'm not going to try to sabotage them or anything. It's just that I've never met anyone like her."

I nodded. "I know. She's dating Oliver. I wonder why she is dating him you said you two were alike. Oliver isn't really like you."

He nodded. "True."

"Anyways, just try to back off a little. You saw Oliver. I think he realized what was going on and he got afraid."

Chase nodded. "I get what you're saying. Like I said, it's going to be hard to just forget about my feelings." I was about to turn around to go inside, but I thought of something.

"Chase, I won't tell Oliver about any of this."

He smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

I decided to change the subject. "Do you want to watch baseball?"

He laughed. "Sorry, Kaz. I'm lonely but not that desperate." I smiled and walked away to go hang out with Oliver and Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared off into space, as I contemplated what happened today. I picked at my food, not feeling very hungry.

Everyone else was chatting about their day and when it was Oliver's turn, I listened intently. "Raven is so cool! She's the best girlfriend ever!" he exclaimed. My heart sank a little. I'm sure she was. Oliver turned towards me, "What did you think about her, Chase?"

All eyes were on me. I could see Kaz urging me with his eyes, to say the right thing. I hesitated. I had never felt so pressured in my life. One misstep is all it takes. One reveal of my true feelings could set fire to our friendship.

I smiled. "She's great. I hope you guys are happy."

Oliver smiled, obviously not sensing anything wrong. "Thanks, Chase. You're a good friend." He then went back to talking with everyone else. I went back to picking at my food all the while responding to Oliver's compliment in my head. No, I'm really not a good friend.

After dinner, it was Bree's and Oliver's turn to do the dishes. Kaz took me aside into another room. He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

I nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be hard."

I nodded in agreement again.

He stood in thought. "Okay, my advice is to just act like everything's normal. Be yourself. I think everyone noticed how quiet you've been since Raven left."

"I'll try. Believe me, I don't want Oliver finding out about my feelings either. He's my teammate. I can't do that to him," I replied.

"Alright, whenever Raven is here, don't be here. You're just going to make things more painful for yourself," he suggested.

I didn't agree. Because, I wasn't sure which was more painful. Seeing her and not being able to have her, or not seeing her and not being able to have her. Guess I was going to find out. But, I just told him that I agreed and the conversation was left at that. For the rest of the night, I tried to be myself. I must have been doing a good job, because nobody seemed to notice anything different.

At 11 o'clock at night, I groggily got out of bed to get a drink. I was just about to pour myself a glass of water, when I heard a knock at the door. I put the pitcher down gently and cautiously walked over to the door. Why would anyone be at the door at this hour? I yawned and opened the door to find Raven standing there.

My mind started racing. She smiled. "Hi, Chase. I left my jacket here earlier. I know it's late, but I didn't realize I left it here until a few minutes ago." No, she couldn't be here. If Oliver gets up…

I just nodded my head. "Go ahead and look for it." I gestured to the inside. She said her thanks and then she walked in. I shut the door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake anybody up. I turned the light on, so she could search for her jacket. I awkwardly stood by, not sure what to do as she rummaged around the living room.

It took a few minutes, but she found it. She triumphantly held up a light green jacket. "Thank goodness, I found this, it's expensive and my parents just got it for me. They would have killed me." I smiled.

"Well-uh you should probably go off to bed now." She nodded in agreement. "I better get back before my parents find I'm not there. Well, thanks Chase." She smiled and I felt myself grow warm.

She was about to walk towards the door, when she tripped on something on the floor. I was close enough, and I caught her just as she was about to fall on her face. I helped her stand up, and she smiled gratefully at me. "Wow, thanks Chase."

I smiled. "Uh-no problem." My body still tingled from when I touched her.

She then looked at what she had tripped on. She picked it up and read the title, "The complete guide to the galaxy" Her face lit up. "No way, I love space!" Of course she did. And who else loved space? Me. I mentally kicked myself for leaving that book on the floor.

I gestured to the book. "You can borrow it, if you want."

Her face lit up. "Really? Thanks."

We then heard someone coming. We froze and saw Oliver wearing a red t-shirt and black pajama pants walking into the room. He jumped when he saw us. "What's going on here? What are you doing here Raven?" "Not that I mind," he added with a smile.

She held up her jacket. "I came to get my jacket. I didn't mean to intrude, but Chase opened the door for me and let me get it. Which is good, considering my parents would have freaked if I didn't get it back. It cost them a lot of money."

Oliver glanced at me, suspiciously. "Oh did he?"

I nodded. "Well, I was up to get a drink…"

Raven interjected, "Well I gotta go. Bye Oliver, oh thanks for the book, Chase!" She said as she went out the door and closed the door behind her.

Oh great. Now I was alone. With Oliver. I said, "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight."

Oliver was about to let me go, but he said, "Wait…" I turned back around. He sighed. "Chase, is there something going on between you and Raven? If there is, I want to know." Oh no. Forget what I said about earlier. Now this was pressure.

I shook my head. "There isn't anything going on, I promise."

I was about to leave when Oliver stopped me again. "Is that the truth?"

I nodded. "Oliver, there's nothing going on. She's your girlfriend not mine."

He smiled. "You know what? I believe you Chase, I was stupid to think that there was anything going on."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Oliver."

He nodded. "Well I'm sorry. I should have trusted you." I said it was okay and we said goodnight again. As I stepped back into my capsule-I kept thinking-What am I going to do? You know what? I do need to follow Kaz's advice and stay away. No matter how much it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I've just been really busy lately. Thanks to my good friends aloneprincess16 and Glittercat33 for each giving me an idea for this chapter:) You both brought me out of my writer's block, and if it weren't for you, I would probably still be stuck on what to do in this chapter. Secondly, thank you to everyone who is reading this. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this:) As always, fav, follow, review! Enjoy!**

(Raven's POV): As I walked back home, my green jacket on me, I thought a lot about what just happened. And what it meant. Could I-? Was I developing a crush on Chase? Yes, I was. Admittedly, ever since the 3 bionic kids were discovered, I did think he was cute. I also thought his powers were the coolest out of all of them and he was an amazing leader. But, now? This was different. Now, I was actually getting to know him. He was sweet, caring, cute, funny. And, he liked science. I loved science! But, I was dating Oliver. I couldn't ditch Oliver for Chase. That wouldn't be fair to Oliver. But wasn't keeping how I truly felt from Oliver also not being fair? My head hurt just thinking about all this. What was I going to do?

I turned away from my thoughts and paid attention to my environment. I might have taken a wrong turn or two….. I didn't recognize where I was. I certainly didn't seem even close to my apartment. I walked along, and saw two teenage boys. One had brown eyes, brown hair in a braid. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a gray shirt and jeans and boots. The other, black hair put up in a little ponytail, black jacket, jeans, and boots. They noticed me, and stared at me. They surrounded me.

The one with brown hair smirked. "You shouldn't be out this late at night, Raven."

"How do you know my name?"

He smirked. "We know more than you think. We know you were just at the penthouse where The Elite Force lives. We also know there's a problem."

"What problem?"

He looked at the other guy. "Aww, poor Raven. She doesn't even know. Too bad we don't have time to explain right now."

Before I could run, he grabbed me. I struggled against him, but it was no use. He had a strong grip! A very strong grip. I then felt a surge of electricity go through my veins before I blacked out.

(Chase's POV)-

I was left by myself. Kaz and Oliver were out shopping for comic books and Bree was at the mall. I had offered to stay back home, not really feeling like having fun. Not like they had asked me if I had wanted to come anyway. I was down in Mission Command, on the computer going through files when an image appeared on the TV. Roman and Riker's faces appeared. No…. Roman smirked. "Long time no see, Chase." I was about to disconnect the connection, but he smiled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Especially when you see what we have."

"You don't have anything I want, and I thought we destroyed you." I said firmly.

He smirked. "You thought wrong. And, are you sure we don't have anything you want?"

He gestured at his brother and he went off-screen. He appeared with someone. He threw that person on the ground. The person looked up and my mouth fell open. Raven. Her hair was all tangled up, her wrists were bound together. Her legs were tied together and a cloth was over her mouth. There were also what appeared to be burns on her. "Raven…" She was about to reply but Roman kicked her, and she winced.

Roman grinned. "You want your girl? Come and get her. Or, maybe I could just talk to Oliver about this instead…"

"I'll be there."

He grinned. "Good." He then gave me the address of the warehouse he was at, and I memorized it immediately. He disconnected and I ran to my room to get my mission suit on. I'm coming, Raven.

…..

(Raven's POV)-

They disconnected the call. Riker removed the cloth over my mouth so I could speak. At least they gave me that.

I glared at Roman. "If you hurt him…"

He grinned. "Don't worry. Your boyfriend won't get hurt."

"He's not my boyfriend."

He tilted his head. "Oh, that's right. He's not."

I eyed him curiously. "What's your game here, exactly? Okay, so you kidnapped me. Big whoop. And you tell Chase exactly where I am. Now you're saying you're not even going to hurt him. So, you're going to let him just waltz out of here with me? Doesn't sound like a very well-thought out or useful plan."

He stood his ground. "Be quiet." Riker put the cloth back over my mouth. Roman continued, "You'll eventually see what's going to take place." He aimed his hands at me, and I felt a surge of electricity go through me. It hurt like crazy. I screamed, but my screams were muffled by the cloth. I breathed in and out, in and out, trying to suppress the pain.

Riker gestured to me. "Should we leave her here?"

Roman nodded. "Right where Chase can find her."

…...

(Chase's POV)-

It didn't take me very long to find the warehouse I was looking for. The door was unlocked, so I just walked in. I was very cautious as I walked through the dark warehouse. I eventually encountered light and a figure on the floor. "Raven?"

She looked up. "Chase?"

I got down on the floor and I removed the cloth from her mouth and untied her. "Are you okay?" I looked her up and down, noting some burns on her skin, making me mad.

She replied with, "These burns really hurt."

I nodded. "We have a burn ointment created by Mr. Davenport back at the penthouse. It works really well." I looked around, trying to sense Roman and Riker anywhere. "Where are Roman and Riker?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. They left." So, they just let me walk in and rescue Raven? Something is going on here. "Well, I'm glad you're okay." I wanted to hug her, but I remembered that I couldn't. "Let's get you out of here."

She nodded. "Best plan I've heard all day."

I helped her up, her wincing as she stood up. I also grabbed her jacket and the book she wanted to borrow and then I led her out of the warehouse and we walked back to the penthouse. I led her into Mission Command and I grabbed the ointment. I let her sit on a table, and I helped spread the ointment on the burns on her arms and on her face. It was awkward, that's for sure.

She admired the bottle. "Does that say 'Davenment'?

I nodded. "Yeah, he really likes to insert his last name into everything he makes."

She nodded. "Huh, that's weird."

I chuckled. "Oh, he gets weirder."

She laughed.

When I was done my skin tingled from when I touched her. "Are there burns anywhere else?" I asked sheepishly. I held the ointment out to her. She nodded.

I was halfway to the hyperlift to leave the room to give her privacy but she stopped me. "Hey, Chase?"

I turned back around, my heart pounding. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

"It's weird though. Why would they just let you come and get me? It doesn't make any sense."

I thought about this. "I don't know. But, we'll deal with them like we always do. As a team."

She nodded.

I then took the hyperlift and sat down on the couch. My thoughts were so jumbled, I could barely think. Suddenly, the door opened and slammed and I turned to see the source. It was Oliver and Kaz.

…...

(Kaz's POV)-

I greeted Chase. "Hey, Chase." I was trying to relieve tensions a little, considering I knew what was about to happen. He didn't even greet me back.

Oliver looked around the room. "Where's Raven?"

Chase didn't respond, but looked a little surprised. "Chase, where's Raven? Look, I know she was kidnapped by Roman and Riker. I also know you went by yourself. And you didn't bother to call me and tell me that _my girlfriend_ had been kidnapped?!"

Chase was speechless. "Oliver, how do you know…"

"Roman and Riker told me. I know they are bad guys, but they showed me the footage of you rescuing Raven."

Chase started, "Oliver, listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But, Oliver…"

He interrupted, "Where is she?"

He gestured to the hyperlift. "In Mission Command. I gave her 's ointment to heal her burns."

"She got burned?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

Chase nodded. "I think Roman used his lightning powers on her."

Oliver didn't respond. "Well, I'm going to go see her." he said before he got on the hyperlift.

Chase stopped him. "She needs privacy. She's checking for other burns besides the visible ones."

Oliver thought about this. "Fine. I'll just go on the balcony for a few minutes and wait until she's done." He then stormed off.

I came over and sat down next to Chase on the couch. "Well that went well," I remarked.

He gave me a look. "Not helping."

"Okay, sorry."

He sighed. "I don't know what to do. I tried to follow what you told me and stay away from her, but it only makes things worse!" he said exasperatedly.

I shook my head. "I don't know, dude. I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Whoo! Another chapter:) Again, thank you all for reading this. I've really enjoyed writing this story and you guys all give me motivation to keep on going. Whether it's a review, a fav, Or a follow. Hope you enjoy, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me!**

(Raven's POV)-

I stepped out of the hyperlift and found Chase and Kaz on the couch. Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Bree.

"Hey guys."

Kaz waved. "Hey, Raven."

"So, when did you get here?"

He thought about this. "About five minutes ago. Oliver's here too, he's just on the balcony."

My heart jumped. "Cool."

Chase changed the subject. "How do you feel?"

"That ointment or Davenment does work really well," I remarked. I gestured to myself. "The burns are gone. It's amazing. He should seriously consider putting it in stores."

Chase nodded. "He's been meaning to, he's just been really busy lately."

I was about to say something else, but Oliver appeared. "Raven!" He hugged me, and I returned it, and I found myself blushing. I exchanged a look with Chase, and he looked...hurt. We stood there for about a minute, the room as silent as a ghost town. I pulled away and Oliver looked me up and down. "Are you okay?" His face was full of concern.

I nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Davenport's ointment made my burns go away. I'm fine now."

He smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I smiled back. "Me too."

He then changed the subject. "Oh, what about your parents? They must be worried sick about you."

I shrugged. "Actually, luckily they are out of town for work. They get back in a week."

His face lit up. "Hey, you could stay with us for a few days! If that sounds cool with you. You can bring some of your stuff here from your apartment."

Oh, boy. Did I really want that? I thought about this. I would get to spend time with everyone. Kaz seemed cool to hang out with. Me and Bree could talk about girl stuff. And then there's Oliver and Chase. Would this make things more complicated? No, stop Raven. Stop being so paranoid. Just do it. It could be fun. Besides, being alone at your apartment wasn't much fun anyway.

I smiled. "Sure. Sounds cool. I'll go get some of my stuff."

Oliver's face lit up. "I can come with you."

I agreed and we left the penthouse, on our way to my apartment.

…...

(Kaz's POV)-

Chase and I watched as Oliver and Raven left to her apartment. I looked over at Chase. He seemed to be in thought.

"Dude, are you okay? Are you dead?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking. I'm not sure whether to be happy or worried."

I thought about this. "Okay, you know what, stop it. Be happy, dude. Your crush is staying with us. For a week. Yes, things are complicated but c'mon, man. I can't stand to see you like this."

I nodded. "You're right. I should be happy. I'll just try not to make it seem like I'm trying to steal her away from Oliver."

"Okay, that's good," I agreed.

"Which should be easy, I think," he continued.

Suddenly, the door opened and Bree entered. "What's up, dorks?"

She held up 3 shopping bags. "Mama's got 12 new pairs of shoes."

Kaz's mouth fell open. "Where did you get the money for that?"

She smiled. "Mr. Davenport's allowance money. I've been saving mine up for the past few months."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "How come I don't get allowance money?"

She came and sat down next to Kaz. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're not one of his kids?"

He considered this. "Fair point. I should speak to the boss man and see if we can get an adoption in place."

She grinned. "Keep dreaming Kaz. But, I think Mr. Davenport has enough idiocy. Oh, and I don't mean me."

"Hey!" I protested.

She grinned. "You may have a chip in your neck that helps you be smarter, but that doesn't mean it stops you from being an idiot."

I grinned. "Well, just because you have a chip in your neck that can make you fast doesn't mean you are fast enough to stop this."

I then used my molecular kinesis on her bags and they floated around in the air.

Kaz smiled. "He's got you there. Bree."

I then dropped them on Bree. "Here you go."

She sighed. "I need another girl here."

Kaz responded with, "You're in luck. Oliver's girlfriend is staying with us for a week. Her parents are out of town."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "She is? Finally! Another girl!"

She then raced out of the room to her room.

Kaz snorted. "Wait til she finds out Raven enjoys your company."

My heart started racing. What if she-? No, she was dating Oliver. She couldn't like me. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey, everyone. I know it's been a while, so I apologize. I hope you enjoy!**

Raven's POV:

I called my parents, and explained the situation. They agreed to let me stay with my friends, and I promised to be safe. I hung up on them, and Oliver was busy looking around my room. "Wow, cool room," he remarked.

"Thanks." I then got a duffel bag, and started shoving clothes into it.

"Raven, what exactly happened with Roman and Riker?" Oliver asked as I grabbed my brush and shoved it in.

"Well, I was walking home and they kidnapped me. They somehow knew my name….and they said something about a problem. They basically let Chase just walk in and rescue me." At the mention of Chase, I could see him tense up. "It's all so strange. I have no idea what there was to gain."

He shook his head. "That does sound strange. Well, we'll keep an eye on them. And I won't let them take you again, Raven. I promise." He sounded so determined.

"Thanks, Oliver." I planted a kiss on his cheek and saw something silver on the floor. I picked it up and Oliver smiled.

"Hey, it's the necklace I gave you a few weeks ago."

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. I thought I lost it. I'm glad I didn't."

"Me too," he agreed and he looked into my eyes. I babbled something about getting my toothbrush, and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush, and put up my hair. I put the necklace on and splashed some water onto my face. What was the matter with me? He was my boyfriend. I should want to kiss him. But, I didn't. All I saw was Chase in my head. All I heard was Chase. All I wanted was Chase. I went on my balcony to clear my head and almost had a heart attack when I saw two very-familiar faces.

"What do you two want? Are you here to kidnap me again?"

Roman grinned. "As much fun as that sounds, we aren't. We're here to thank you."

"For what?"

"Why, for agreeing to stay with the Elite Force for a week. So helpful."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out for yourself," Riker remarked.

"Give our best to the Elite Force," Roman called and away they disappeared out into the night.

My heart was pounding, and I couldn't help but wonder what they wanted. And what were they talking about? I tried to clear my thoughts, but my eyes glimpsed something on the ground. I picked it up. It was a bracelet engraved with one word,"Future" Where did this come from? Did they purposefully drop this for me? Probably. I didn't dare put it on. I shoved it in my bag, and went back inside. I met back up with Oliver and we walked back to the penthouse. We went to bed, and I slept in the same room as Bree. Girls were with girls and boys were with boys. At about 9am, I got out of bed to see if anyone was up. Sure enough, everyone was. They were all in the kitchen laughing and eating breakfast.

"Hey, Raven. Did you sleep well last night?" Oliver asked me as I got myself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, I did. Thank you." The only seat left was the one next to Chase, and I swear Oliver tensed up as I sat down. The doorbell rang, and I got up and answered the door. There were two boys standing there. One was way taller than the other one, and he had spiky black hair and brown eyes. The other one had brown-skin and brown eyes. They both were wearing some kind of mission suits. "Who are you?" I asked them, trying to sound polite.

"I'm Adam Davenport, and who are you my fair lady?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Raven, Oliver's girlfriend."

The brown-skinned boy furrowed his eyebrows. "Oliver has a girlfriend? How much is he paying you? I'm just kidding. I'm Leo Dooley." He grinned.

"Adam? Leo?" Chase came over, followed by everybody else. They all embraced and started talking excitedly with each other.

"Aww, Chase. You're still microscopic," Adam remarked.

"I'm not even going to say what I was going to say," Chase said.

"So are these your brothers?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well Leo is my step-brother."

"Cool."

While everyone else was talking, I snuck into my room to get dressed. I grabbed clothes out of my bag. That's when I spotted the bracelet. I inspected it, and was about to put it on, when I thought otherwise. Was I crazy? It would probably electrocute me or something. I shoved it back in and got dressed. When I came back out, everyone was sitting in the living room.

"So, it's official? You guys are done watching the kids?" Bree asked.

Leo nodded. "I gotta admit, I'm gonna miss them. Well, Davenport has a new assignment for us. We don't know what it is yet, but we just came to visit for a day." We all agreed to go to the mall, and then the movies. There's a new Chris Hemsworth movie coming out today.

 **Sorry for the kinda abrupt ending! Tell me what you think in the reviews and I would appreciate any ideas. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chase's POV:

Leo and Adam spent the night, and left in the morning. It left me kinda sad. We really didn't get to see them much anymore. And even when we did, it wasn't for a very long amount of time. Someday, we would be able to see each other everyday. Once Davenport decided the world didn't need an Elite Force anymore. I admit, I'm not exactly looking forward to that day. We were like a family now. 2 days later, I busied myself with filling out a report for Mr. Davenport about the kidnapping. He ought to know the people we thought we destroyed are still alive. I hit send on the cyber computer, and my work was done. I glanced around the empty Mission Command. I wish I at least had some company. Like….Raven. Lately, everyone else had been hanging out. I was actually asked if I wanted to, but I declined. Things were still tense between Oliver and I, and it wouldn't be much fun if I had to hang out with Mr. Overprotective. If I so much as looked at her, he would tense up. He mostly ignored me, and tried to keep Raven away at all costs. I guess he was still mad at me for rescuing his girlfriend and not telling him she got kidnapped. Well, I was going to. After I rescued her. Even when Raven wasn't with Oliver, she was with Bree. Bree enjoyed having another girl around, and wanted to hang out with her. To my surprise, the hydrolift door opened to reveal Raven. "Raven. I thought you were with the others."

She nodded. "I was. I just needed a break from Bree and Oliver," She explained. "They were fighting over me, and I escaped the room claiming I needed to do something important. I doubt they notice I'm gone yet. So, I decided I wanted to hang out with you." My heart started racing. "We don't get to talk anymore," She added, biting her lip.

I nodded. "No offense, but your boyfriend is a little overprotective," I remarked.

She nodded. "I know. He means well, but he doesn't need to keep me away from you. Shouldn't he be over the whole kidnapping thing?"

I shrugged. "He probably just needs more time."

She nodded. "So, what are you doing?"

"I was just filling reports out for Mr. Davenport."

She smiled. "Always working," she teased. Her smile faded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She bit her lip. "Well, you seem kinda...distant lately."

"Oh, that. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"C'mon, Chase. You can trust me," she implored. I know. I knew I could trust her. But, I didn't think I was ready to explain what was going on. Not yet. I was about to reply, when I heard something. It sounded like something was about to collapse.

"Get down!" I yelled. We both got down onto the ground and I activated my force field to protect both of us as parts of the ceiling collapsed. There was debris and rubble everywhere. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, seeming a little shaken. "What was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea," I replied. I deactivated the force field, and stared up at the ceiling. There were parts missing, holes everywhere.

"Thanks for saving me." Again, I was about to reply but the hydrolift door opened to reveal the others.

"Raven!" Oliver exclaimed. He rushed over to Raven and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I am, thanks to Chase."

"Thanks, Chase." I could tell he was still mad, but was grateful I saved her.

"You're welcome."

"Whoa. What happened here?" Kaz asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea. Parts of the ceiling just collapsed."

"The ceiling couldn't have just collapsed." Bree shook her head in disbelief.

Raven's POV:

I stared around at all the damage that was caused. What had happened?

"I think you know what happened," said an all too-familiar voice. I looked around to see if anybody else had heard the voice. Everyone was talking about the possibilities of what happened.

"Maybe there was a problem with this building?" Oliver guessed.

Chase shook his head. "Davenport just checked the structure not too long ago."

"Silly, aren't they? Ignorant even." Roman again.

"Guys, did you just hear that?" They stared at me curiously.

"Hear what?" Oliver asked.

"Don't you get it? Only you can hear me." Fine, he wanted to talk, we would talk.

"You caused the ceiling to collapse?" I asked out loud, guessing that was how it worked.

"Raven, who are you talking to?" Bree asked. I ignored her and focused on Roman's voice in my head.

He chuckled. "Smart girl."

"Now you're trying to kill us?"

"Oh, no. I knew that wouldn't kill anybody. Let's see how much pain you can take, shall we?" A shot of pain went through my head, and I cried out. It continued, the amount of pain went up each time. At one point, I got onto the floor, and was crying from the pain. I vaguely heard snips of conversation. Everyone was asking me what was wrong. And then I heard yelling.

Chase's POV: Raven was talking to someone. Who, we had no idea. Then, things just went down from there. She started crying and got down onto the floor. We tried asking her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell us anything.

This was when Oliver snapped. "You know what I don't understand, Chase? Everytime something bad happens to Raven, you're with her. The kidnapping and now this?" He yelled. He gestured around the room.

"Oliver….."

"Don't." He was on the ground. "Raven? Please tell me what's wrong."

"Here, let me help," I offered.

"No." After a few minutes of crying, Raven was okay. "Raven, what happened?" Oliver asked.

"I heard a voice. Roman's voice. He made the ceiling collapse. Then there was pain and it was horrible." Roman, of course. What was his deal?

"I better call Mr. Davenport." We stepped into the hydrolift and went upstairs. I pulled out my phone. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Chase! I was just about to call you. My phone was going crazy. It said something happened at the penthouse."

"Yeah, the ceiling collapsed in Mission Command. Everyone's okay but Mr. Davenport, we know who did it."

"Who?"

"Roman and Riker." There was a pause.

"You mean the Roman and Riker you destroyed?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah. If you read my last report, it will show something else that happened with them involved."

He sighed. "We have to find them."

"I know. And I have a feeling that's not going to be the last time they are going to mess with us," I replied.

 **Hello, readers! Thanks so much for reading and I appreciate all the support. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shadow-wolf 78. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, and reviewing with your kind words:) Your reviews and support really help:) I hope you guys all enjoyed this story! Have you figured out Roman and Riker's plan yet? If not, you will figure it out soon! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Have any ideas? Put them in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time. With love, FanGirlForever19.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers, be prepared for a long and very important chapter! So, make yourself comfortable. Pull up a chair. Maybe make some popcorn…. Jokes aside, I think this is one of my chapters I'm most proud of. It took me a while to finish it, but I think my hard work has paid off. Enjoy!**

Raven's POV:

For the rest of the day, Oliver wouldn't let me go anywhere near Chase. I had remembered one of the very few things I had actually heard over the pain in my head. _"You know what I don't understand, Chase? Everytime something bad happens to Raven, you're with her. The kidnapping and now this?"_ To be honest, I wasn't sure I understood it either. Also, how did Roman and Riker make the ceiling collapse? They weren't even in the base. My head was spinning with thoughts and feelings. There was only one way I could talk to Chase. I had to distract Oliver. I asked him to go to the store, and I made a list and gave him money. I sent him on his way with Kaz, and prayed they weren't fast shoppers. The list was pretty long….And it wasn't as if I was lying. We did need food. I was just using that to my advantage. I found Chase in Mission Command. He looked surprised when I walked in. Before he even said anything, I said, "I sent Oliver and Kaz to the store. I know Oliver's still mad about earlier...so I know he wouldn't let me near you."

He nodded.

"Do you know how they made the ceiling collapse?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but they might have controlled it from their location," he replied.

He gestured to a screen. I studied his work.

"Is there anyway we could track them?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Davenport has to have something. I mean he has an ointment that heals burns instantly. Why wouldn't he have some sort of tracker?"

He sat in thought. "Actually, he does. How could I forget?" He moved to the computer. "It's a program he developed last year," he commented as he typed commands in furiously. I stood there watching him work, not sure how I could help. "I'm getting a signal." His eyes lit up. "I got their coordinates. It's not far from here. It's an abandoned warehouse."

"Again? These bad guys don't have any style," I remarked.

He smiled.

"So, what now?"

"Mr. Davenport is on his way. He should be here soon."

I nodded. "I just hope he gets here before they strike again."

He nodded. "So do I." I tapped my fingers on the desk nervously. I knew what I wanted to do, but wasn't sure if I should do it.

"I'll be right back." I got on the elevator, and once off, I hurried to my room. I flopped on my bed and grabbed my phone.

 **Me: Kaz, are you guys still at the store?**

 **Kaz: Yeah. We are almost done. Why?**

My fingers hovered over my phone. I was hesitating. Stop, Raven. Just do it. I sighed.

 **Me: I need you to keep Oliver busy. Away from home.**

 **Kaz: What, why?**

 **Me: It's complicated. Everything is fine, but it's...just complicated.**

 **Kaz: Ohhh…..I think I get it.**

 **Me: You do?**

 **Kaz: Yeah. Okay, I'll keep him away. Btw, we are getting a ginormous container of cheese curls. You should see it, it's bigger than my head.**

 **Me: Thanks...**

I breathed a sigh of relief. I put my phone down and noticed my bag was….glowing? I walked over to my desk and opened it up. What was glowing? I fished around until I found the bracelet left to me by Roman and Riker. I set it on my desk. To be honest, I had forgotten about this thing with everything going on. Should I put it on? No, no way. That would be dumb. With everything they have done, I couldn't trust them. I still didn't know what to do with it. Maybe Chase could help me. It was still glowing as I carried it with me out of the room. I got back on the elevator. "Chase?"

He looked up from the computer. "Hey…."

Before he could say anything else, I placed it on the desk. "I need help with this."

"Where did you get it?" He asked as he inspected it.

"It's a long story. Can you help me figure out what it does?"

He nodded. "Of course." We conducted experiments on it, and checked it with various machines. We weren't any closer to finding out the truth than before. "We've tried everything," he remarked.

"Not yet." Before he could say a word, I slipped the bracelet on. Everything turned dark. Then there was light….

Kaz's POV: I put my phone away and watched Oliver fidgeting with the cart. We checked out, and hauled the bags out the door. "I can't wait to get home and set these down."

"Actually, Oliver. I have a better idea."

"What?"

"Let's go to the comic book store. I bet they have a new issue on Tightrope Man."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But Tightrope Man is lame. In every issue he always fights the villain while on a tightrope. Literally the same thing every issue."

I shook my head. "Well, maybe the next issue will be different! C'mon, buddy. We haven't gone in years."

He gave me a look. "Kaz, we were just there last week."

"Whatever, man. It'll be fun."

He held up the bags. "What about these?"

"Hold that thought." I returned with a tote bag big enough to fit the food in. Now we would only have to carry one bag. "I'll even carry this."

"Where did you get it?"

"I might have convinced an old lady to give me hers."

"Kaz!"

"Hey, it's not stealing. She let me."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Fine. Let's go." Once he turned his back, I did a fist pump with my free hand. I was good.

Raven's POV: Once there was light, I recognized where I was. I was on a road in Centium City. Things were quiet. Too quiet. "Hello?" I called out. No response. I tried to take the bracelet off, but it wouldn't budge. I had to be dreaming, right? As I walked more, I started to see rubble all over the ground. Buildings were destroyed. I would see a stray cat or dog once in a while, but it was empty. Until I saw the bodies. I saw the blue outfits first. I came closer and felt like throwing up. They couldn't be….. I could only stare at their bodies. I went over to Chase's body and tried to listen for his heartbeat. Nothing. I could only assume the rest of the team was the same. I started trembling, and tears rolled down my face. As I looked around, I noticed there were only 3 bodies. There was one person missing. I turned around, sensing someone was there. Sure enough, Oliver was standing there with a grin I couldn't imagine him having on his face. He was wearing his Elite Force uniform.

He gestured to the bodies. "They look better this way, don't you think?" His voice didn't even sound like him. I didn't reply. What was I to say back? It didn't matter, though. I could barely think, my mind was spinning. He moved closer, and stood near Chase's body, close to me. "It's a shame, isn't it? This could have been avoided, you know."

"You did this," I choked out.

His facial features seemed to grow harder. " _I_ did this? _You_ did this yourself."

What was he talking about? "I don't have time for these games. I need to get back."

"It doesn't matter if you stay or go. This will happen either way, Raven."

I shook my head and pointed at the bodies. "This is crazy! This isn't even real."

He grinned. "Not yet it isn't." Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and I blacked out.

When I came to, I was lying on the floor, Chase crouching down over me. "Raven! Are you okay?"

I adjusted my eyes to the brightness. I threw my arms around him. I just couldn't help it. I was happy that he was okay. He seemed taken aback by this.

I gently pulled away. "I'm just happy you're okay."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" I

took a shaky breath. "When I put on that bracelet, it took me to Centium City. But….desolate and destroyed. And….I came upon dead bodies." I stopped, not wanting to say who's bodies but knowing perfectly well he was going to ask me.

"Go on."

"It was you, Kaz, and Bree."

"And, Oliver?"

The image of his grin came back to me, and sent shivers down my spine. "He was alive. But, it wasn't him."

"What do you mean?"

"He was...different. Even his voice and grin were different. He was...a villain." It grew silent as he contemplated my words. His eyes widened. "He said something about it being my fault. And how we couldn't stop it."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Roman and Riker have to be tricking us somehow." I looked down at my wrist, but the bracelet wasn't there anymore. He followed my gaze. "It's gone," he observed. I shook my head, and a tear rolled down my cheek. His face turned from shock to concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

Tears continued to fall. "It's just….it felt so real. That was enough to scare me. But, I can't help wondering….what if it comes true?"

He put a hand on my shoulder, and his warm touch was soothing. "We won't let it happen. I have a feeling it would be Roman and Riker's doing. We've stopped them once. We can do it again." I nodded, and wiped a tear from my cheek.

He got up, and I could still feel his warmth from where his hand had been. He returned with a box of tissues. "Thanks." I took a tissue and cleaned myself up. I laughed, as a realization dawned on me.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized...that a month ago, if someone would have told me I would be staying with the Elite Force team, I probably wouldn't have believed them. But, look at me now." I gestured around the room.

He nodded. "I wouldn't rather have it any other way."

"Same here. I'm glad I'm here."

Chase's POV:

"Is it anything like you expected?"

She smiled. "Better." It grew silent as we stared at each other. "Chase?"

"Yeah?" My heart started racing, and I put myself in a more comfortable sitting position.

"I really like you," she admitted. My head started spinning."You like me? What about Oliver?"

She shook her head. "To be honest, I haven't truly liked him in a while."

"How long?" I asked.

"Not since I met you. The day I met you, I felt….different after I left for home. I wasn't exactly sure why. The night Oliver and I were at my apartment, I realized why." I contemplated her words. "Chase, I've had my fair share of crushes and such, but none were like you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really." I let my brain process all of this.

"I really like you too, Raven." I wasn't sure how to feel about this. I was happy, shocked, but...I couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. It was like he had been pushed off to the side. She leaned in, and her soft lips touched mine. I returned the kiss, and felt a rush of happiness. This was my first kiss. And it was with her. The kiss only lasted a minute, before she gently pulled away.

"That was...amazing," she breathed. I think I still had a shocked look on my face, because she smiled and asked, "First kiss?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm glad it was with you," I admitted. She smiled, and we kinda just sat there smiling and blushing. All our worries had faded away. They came rushing back, when we heard the hyperlift.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone!**

 **Skoliver: Skylar is on Caldera helping to stop a war. She might make an appearance, but I'm not sure yet...**

 **altoclefislife: Welcome! I'm glad you enjoy the story:)**

 **Shadow-wolf78: Again, thank you for all your reviews and feedback.**

 **On with the story!**

Kaz's POV: I stepped out of the hyperlift. "Chase? Raven? Are you guys in here? I brought the cheese curls!" I called out.

"We're over here Kaz," Chase responded. I followed his voice to find both of them sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Kaz," Raven greeted.

"Okay, why are you guys on the floor?" I asked suspiciously.

Raven bit her lip."Um-we were just talking. Where's Oliver?"

"He's upstairs." I watched as their eyes met as a form of communication. Gears started turning in my head. "Wait….did you guys….. I trailed off in disbelief. Again, their eyes met for a second before looking back to me.

"Did we what?" Chase asked.

I took a deep breath and I put the container of cheese curls on the desk. "Did you two kiss?"

The room was silent for a second before Chase decided to speak. "What makes you think we kissed?"

I threw my hands up. "Because you guys are acting weird, and you're literally sitting a few inches from each other! And, Raven you asked me to keep Oliver away for a while…" I trailed off.

"I didn't ask you to keep Oliver away so I could kiss Chase," she replied.

My eyes widened. "So you did kiss him!"

Raven's POV: Why did I just say that? Silence filled the room as Chase and I contemplated our next move.

Finally, Chase sighed. "Kaz….we didn't….."

"It's true. We kissed," I interrupted.

Kaz ran a hand through his hair. "Oh god….wait...so...you kissed him? What are we going to tell Oliver?"

"Tell me what?" A voice rang out. I immediately stood up, and so did Chase. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" He asked. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved.

Finally, I spoke. "Hey, Oliver. You guys get all the food?"

He nodded. "Yeah...are you guys okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You guys seem….quiet. What were you guys talking about before I walked in?"

Kaz put an arm on his shoulder. "Uh...you know, we wanted it to be a surprise...but we were planning on a surprise party for you. But, you got us…"

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "But, my birthday was last month…."

"Exactly!" Chase chimed in. "That's why it was going to be a surprise...because you weren't expecting it."

He gave him a suspicious look. "Oh. Um...okay." I don't think he believed any of us. He looked at me. "Speaking of surprises...I got you something Raven." Oh no. I faked a smile.

"Oh, well thanks Oliver….but you didn't have to."

He brushed it off with his hand. "Of course I had to. You're my girlfriend...besides you deserve it. I can show you it."

I glanced at Chase and Kaz. "Sure, sounds great." He took my hand and led me onto the hyperlift. Of all the days he could have gotten me something, it just had to be today.

Chase's POV: I watched as Oliver and Raven walked away, onto the hyperlift. We waited til they were gone to speak again. "First of all, I have something very important to ask you," Kaz started.

I rolled my eyes. "Is it really important?" Knowing Kaz, we had both very different ideas of important.

He nodded. "Yes. It may be the most important question you will answer in your life."

"C'mon, Kaz."

"Please, Chase?"

I sighed. "Fine. What is it?"

"Was it a good kiss?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not helping."

"Sorry, I was just asking."

I rubbed my temples. "Fine you want to know? Yes, it was a good kiss! My first kiss. By a girl who actually likes me. Not Adam, not you, but me. The guy who everybody thought would never find anyone who found him remotely attractive," I burst out.

Kaz put his hands up in innocence."Sorry I asked." I sat down back on the floor, and he followed suit.

He shook his head in disbelief. "What is happening here? And what happened to promising you wouldn't sabotage them?"

"Again, not helping. And trust me, I had no intention to break them apart. I didn't even think she would like me back."

He sighed and nodded. "You didn't. I know that. I guess I'm just….in disbelief. And, Oliver will find out eventually."

I nodded. "I'm kinda in disbelief too. And I know he will...and when he does, our friendship will be destroyed. He will always think of me as the guy who caused them to break apart. He will hate me...and I can't say I would blame him." I put my head in my hands.

"To be fair, he will probably be mad at all of us. Well, except for Bree. And his anger at me will eventually go away. The anger at you and Raven? Not so much…." I looked back up at him to see him wince. "Sorry, I know. Not helping."

I rubbed my temples. "So, what should we do?"

"Tell Oliver the truth."

I nodded my head. "Hey, Oliver. Me and your girlfriend kissed. Hope you're not too mad!" I gave a fake smile. I sighed and picked lint off of my shirt.

"Don't worry, Chase. There's a right way to tell him. You'll find it...but do it soon. He deserves to find out with you guys telling him."

I nodded.

He grabbed the cheese curl container, and opened it up. "Cheese curl?" He offered out to me. I shook my head.

He sighed. "Look, Chase...things will get better. So you kissed his girlfriend. I was only kidding earlier. Oliver has to forgive you eventually. We're a team. We're family. We stick together."

I half smiled. "Thanks Kaz." He opened his mouth to say something else, but we heard the hyperlift.

Raven's POV (earlier…)

I was led into the living room with a blindfold on. Yes, a blindfold. Oliver had one in his pocket. Turns out he keeps one in his pocket just in case. I wasn't sure how I felt about this knowledge. Anyways, he sat me down on the couch.

I heard Bree's voice just then. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Well, actually…"

After about a second, she took it back. "You know what, I don't even want to know."

I assumed she left because I heard Oliver's voice as he took the blindfold off. "Okay...you can open your eyes now!" I opened them and gasped. He was holding out a necklace. It had my birthstone on it. I was born in August, so it was a peridot. It was a light green stone that was beautiful.

"When did you get this?" I asked.

"A couple days ago. I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Here." He unclasped the necklace and helped me put it on. I felt like throwing up. The necklace was cold against my skin. He led me to a mirror. "See? It looks amazing," he complimented. I nodded in agreement. Yes, it did. But, that didn't matter. I still felt like ripping it off and thrusting it back into his hands, and begging him to take it back.

I took a deep breath. Now was the time to tell him. "Oliver, I really appreciate this, but I can't take this." I unclasped it and held it out to him. My heart was pounding faster and faster by the second. I wanted to be brave. I needed to be brave. Just tell him already.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't deserve it." Raven, stop being so cowardly! Just. Say. It. My head was spinning, and I felt like crying or screaming. Maybe both.

"Of course you do." He moved to put his hand on my shoulder and I backed away.

"Raven...what's wrong?" It was as if my brain had stopped working. I couldn't think of how to say what I needed to. I didn't reply.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Go ahead, Raven. Tell him what you did." Roman. We both turned towards the source, and there, near the doors of the balcony, were Roman and Riker. Mental note: Remind Davenport to really update the security in here.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

He smirked. "We didn't want to miss all the fun. So, like I said: go ahead and tell Oliver what you did."

Oliver turned towards me. "Raven, what is he talking about?" I tried to avoid his gaze.

Roman and Riker walked closer, into the living room. "I can't believe you don't know yet. Everybody knows. Well, except for Bree of course. And obviously you," he continued.

"Raven, you can tell me," Oliver urged.

Roman smirked. "She can't even say it, can she? Such a shame. Well, I'll help move things along. Oliver, your precious, loyal girlfriend kissed Chase. What a spectacle it was. They even confessed their love for each other...adorable isn't it?"

Oliver froze. "That's not true. You're lying," he accused.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Am I? Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" All eyes were on me.

Oliver stared into my eyes."Raven, is that true?" Now was the time. I nodded, and saw his face fall. "It's all true." I hung my head, and wished I could disappear at that very moment. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. This is not how he was supposed to find out. When I looked back up, Roman and Riker were nowhere to be seen. I also saw Oliver staring off into space. His fists were clenched and his eyes were filled with tears. We didn't speak for a minute or two.

Finally, Oliver broke the silence. "Why? Why did you do this? Was I not good enough for you?"

I shook my head. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. This is all my fault. I should never have brought you here. Then you would never have met Chase. I wish I had never trusted him. Or you." His voice had turned cold. Before I could say anything, he got onto the hyperlift. I had no choice but to follow him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chase's POV: The hyperlift revealed Bree. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Bree. Cheese curl?" Kaz offered the container out to her.

She shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good. What are you weirdos doing down here?"

Kaz shrugged. "You know, just chilling, talking about guy things," he said nonchalantly. Wow, nice cover up Kaz.

She smiled. "Would these 'guy things' include Raven?" My heart sped up at the mention of Raven.

Kaz just chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Kaz. Chase obviously likes her."

He chuckled again. "Oh, Bree. You're so blind to the truth." He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't-"

I interrupted him. "Kaz, stop. It doesn't matter whether she knows or not. She was going to find out soon anyway."

Kaz let his hand fall and Bree furrowed her eyebrows. "Find out about what? That you like her? I already knew that."

I shook my head. "There's more to it than that. We kissed."

She started laughing. "You're joking, right?"

"He's not joking," Kaz defended.

Her face fell. "Then you're serious." She sat down next to me. "I'm guessing Oliver doesn't know," she said slowly.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

She smiled. "You know, I always thought I would get my first kiss before you."

"So did I." I sighed. "I just wish it could have been under better circumstances...I feel horrible."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Chase, it's going to be okay. Oliver will forgive you," she reassured.

"When?! Can you tell me that?" The room grew silent, but we heard the hyperlift. It revealed Oliver and Raven. Oliver did not look happy...there were tears in his eyes. Which could only mean… Bree and I stood up. She put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. Oliver walked over to us. He stood a few inches away from me. "Oliver I….." I didn't get to finish. He punched me in the face before I could say anything else. Ow. That actually hurt. It was as if I could feel the bruise forming on my cheek.

"Oliver!" Bree exclaimed.

He glared at her. "Did you know?"

Bree hesitated but she nodded. "Not until a few minutes ago."

He turned to Kaz. "Did you know?"

Kaz only nodded.

I looked into his eyes and saw anger there. And...sadness.

He shook his head in disbelief. "At least Roman and Riker had the decency to tell me the truth."

"Roman and Riker?" Kaz asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda sad when even villains tell the truth before the heroes."

Raven came and stood on our side, leaving Oliver alone. "Oliver, I was going to tell you."

He scoffed. "Were you? Were you really?"

"Yes. I just wanted to wait til the right time."

"And when was that going to be?!"

"Soon," she replied.

He shook his head. "I can't believe I trusted any of you. We're supposed to be a team, and this is how you treat me?!" Tears fell down his face. He turned to Chase. "And you just had to steal my girlfriend. Because Chase Davenport, smartest guy on Earth has to have everything. You know, a few times I actually suspected something. But, each time I did-I told myself that I was being stupid. That nothing was going on. That no feelings were being developed. Boy, was I stupid." He turned to walk away, but before he did he uttered a few more words. "I hope you two are happy now. You get to be a couple now," he said bitterly.

He walked onto the hyperlift, and the room fell silent until Raven spoke. "Chase, are you okay? He hit you pretty hard."

I sighed. "I'm fine. Physically, at least."

She looked over at the hyperlift. "I guess we should just give him space, huh?" I nodded.

 ***Sorry for the kinda abrupt ending of this chapter! I promise more is coming soon… Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Maja: (Guest): I also feel sad for him. It hurts me a little to write this because I love Oliver. But, don't worry….things will get better. This story's not over yet though…..**

 **Props to MightymedLA for giving me the idea of bringing Skylar back!**

Raven's POV: After Oliver left, we all just sat in silence for a few minutes. Nobody knew what to say or do. I broke the silence. "So. What do we do now?" I looked over at everyone's faces, hoping for someone to have an idea.

Nobody got to respond, as we heard the hyperlift.

"Who's on the hyperlift?" Bree asked.

Chase shook his head. "I have no idea. Just in case, get ready to attack." I watched as Chase and Bree got into fighting positions, while Kaz made himself a fireball. The hyperlift opened, and out stepped a girl I didn't recognize. She had long, brown hair with highlights and hazel eyes. She was pretty tall, and she was wearing what appeared to be the Elite Force mission suit.

"Skylar?" Kaz asked in disbelief. His fireball quickly disappeared, and Chase and Bree got out of their fighting positions.

She smiled. "Hey, guys." She stepped out of the hyperlift. Oh. So, this was Skylar. I had heard about her from Oliver. They all gave her a hug individually. After Kaz hugged her, she saw me. "Who's this?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Raven. A….friend of Oliver." I left out the part about me being his ex-girlfriend. No need to make things more awkward than they already were.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is Oliver?" She glanced around the room. I looked at everyone, hoping someone would say something so I wouldn't have to.

"He's uh-taking a walk," Kaz lied.

"Oliver? Taking a walk?"

He nodded.

Bree decided to change the subject. "So, Caldera's at peace now?"

Skylar nodded. "More or less. All it took was a lot of battles and a few treaties. They even have a new ruler."

Bree nodded, and I caught Chase's gaze. It was nice to meet Skylar and all, but I needed to figure out what to do next. I mean, what was I supposed to do? Oliver obviously needed time away from me, and Chase. Eventually, he would have to come back here-he did live here. And when he did, I didn't think it would be the smartest plan to stick around. And, what about me and Chase?

Everyone was still talking to Skylar, and when there was silence I chose that moment to speak out. "It was nice to meet you, Skylar. But, I really have to go."

She smiled. "It was nice to meet you too." I started walking towards the hyperlift, and found Chase next to me. I guess he got the hint we needed to talk. We got onto the hyperlift, and stepped into the living room. The doorbell suddenly rang. "Who could that be?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know." He opened the door, and there was Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport."

Mr. Davenport rushed in and closed the door. "Hey, Chase. Who's this?"

I stuck my hand out. "I'm Raven. A friend. It's cool to meet you, Mr. Davenport. I've heard a lot about you."

He shook my hand briefly and smiled. "Well of course you have. Am I everything you expected?"

I smiled politely. "Yup." I already knew he had an ego the size of an elephant.

He turned towards Chase. "So, any new information on Roman and Riker?" He shook his head. To be fair, we've been too busy with the drama with Oliver, Chase, and I. Although, I definitely noticed how they kept on popping up everywhere. Which was creepy, frankly.

"Mr. Davenport, I have their coordinates. We should figure out our next move."

He nodded. "Right."

He got onto the hyperlift, and left Chase and I alone.

"Raven I-"

I interrupted him. "We can talk about this another time. In the meantime, I should leave." He nodded, rather reluctantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Take care of yourself, Chase."

"You too." We pulled away, and I went to pack my stuff. I started walking towards my room, but looked back to watch him get onto the hyperlift. Once he left, I sighed and turned back around.

Oliver's POV: I watched as Raven leaned in to kiss Chase on the screen. He gladly returned it. I had gone to Roman and Riker, and they had the camera footage of Chase and Raven kissing, somehow. I let them show it to me. I felt my hands curl into fists as my eyes stung from crying. But, I had cried enough. I turned towards Roman and Riker. "When do we start?" Time for revenge.

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! With only a few chapters left, I would like to ask a question: Would anyone like to see a second book to this one? It would include the Elite Force, and other characters from the Lab Rats Universe and Raven (Spoiler Alert). Also, there would be a few new OC characters. I have somewhat of an idea for a second one, but I'd like to hear people's opinions on this. Please review with your opinion and any other comments! Thanks! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chase's POV: I hated seeing Raven leave. Sure, it was for the best. Sure, part of this was my fault so I had to deal with the consequences. Sure, we agreed to talk another day. But, that didn't make it any less painful. It didn't make any of this less painful. Especially since I couldn't even do anything about it at the moment. My top priority was helping to find Roman and Riker. Something in my gut was telling me that we had underestimated them. That, maybe they were responsible for more things that had happened than we thought. That would make a lot of sense. I showed Davenport the coordinates Raven and I had found. Everyone was crowded around the computer, except for Oliver, who was still missing. "So, what now? We just barge in and attack?" Skylar asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Kaz raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean you don't know? I mean, we've done that before."

"I know. It's just-I have this strange feeling. What if that's exactly what they want us to do? It could be a trap."

Davenport looked at the screen before looking back at me. He sighed. "I don't know, guys. If we don't go now, who knows when they'll strike? I don't think we have the time to wait, Chase."

I nodded. "Okay, let's suit up."

A few minutes later, we were all suited up and ready to go. "Guys, where's Oliver?" Davenport asked as we stood in the living room.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. To be honest, I was starting to worry about him. Although, I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe he was just trying to calm himself down. He was really mad.

"I'll try calling him," Kaz said as he pulled out his phone. We all watched as his brows furrowed. "He's not answering. It's going to voicemail. Hey, Oliver. Uh-where are you, buddy? We're going after Roman and Riker, and we kinda need you now. So, if you could come back that would be great." He put his phone back in his pocket. "I guess we just have to hope he calls back," he remarked.

"But we don't have time to wait for him," argued Bree.

I nodded in agreement. "Alright, guys. Let's end this once and for all." Everyone nodded.

Davenport handed us ear comlinks, so we could talk to him. "Good luck guys."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Davenport."

As we rushed out of the building, Kaz spoke up. "How come you never call him dad?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Really, Kaz?"

"What? Its an honest question," he defended.

I used my GPS app, which had Roman and Riker's location on it. "Alright, we need to go that way." I pointed left, and ran in that direction. Everyone else followed.

Raven's POV: I opened the door to find quiet. The apartment felt so...empty. I turned lights on, I put my duffel bag onto my bed, and stared around my room. It felt like I hadn't been here in forever. The last time I was here, I found that bracelet and….realized I had a crush on Chase. Trying to distract myself from my troubled thoughts, I put dirty laundry from my duffel bag into my hamper that was tucked into the corner of my room. As I pulled out a shirt, something silver fell onto the floor. Putting my shirt down, I crouched down and picked it up. A chill ran through me as I realized what it was. I was suddenly regretting not burning this thing when I had the chance. I gently put it down onto my desk, vowing to get rid of it. Suddenly, my heart started racing. _I shouldn't have left them._ Car alarms started sounding outside, and I looked out of my window to see things getting destroyed. All I saw was a huge black cloud, and behind it: Oliver. He was freezing things left and right, and I suddenly knew I was right. _The bracelet showed the future. It was a warning. And I didn't listen._ I was too wrapped up in the drama with Chase and Oliver. Now all of us had to pay the consequences. I ran out of my room, and raced onto the elevator. I had to find them. No matter the cost.

Kaz's POV: As we ran, we would see ice and destruction every few feet. _Oh my god. Oliver._

"Guys stop." They followed as I halted. "Does anyone else see this?" I gestured around us.

They followed my gestures. "Ice? It's not even winter," Bree remarked.

Chase's face lit up. "Guys, that ice isn't from the weather. It's from Oliver," he concluded.

Skylar looked the most devastated (and confused) out of all of us. "Oliver couldn't have done this." She gestured around. "This looks like Roman and Riker but…..Oliver? He would never join Roman and Riker." She shook her head in disbelief. Bree, Chase, and I all shared quick glances, having some idea of why Oliver would join them. "Unless something happened while I was gone…." She trailed off. She looked at all of us, expecting an answer.

Chase sighed. "Look, Skylar we're sorry we haven't told you what happened while you were gone, but we don't have time now. Right now, we need to find them. And, my GPS app isn't going to help us anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?"

"We have the coordinates of where they _were_. Now, they are no longer in one spot. Although, I could track their heat signatures." He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Hold on. Okay, we need to turn right." We heard screaming in the distance.

"Or, we could have just followed the screaming," I remarked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, readers! I forgot to clarify this in the last chapter, but right now it is about 8 o'clock at night, and there's barely anybody on the streets due to people fleeing inside. (Although, you probably could have guessed that second one). Anyways, enjoy!**

Bree's POV: At one point, Chase stopped us. "Guys, stop. I'm getting a heat signature." We stopped, but saw nothing. "Looking for me?" A voice called out. A voice we all knew. We turned towards the source, and there was Oliver, stepping out of the shadows. Except, he didn't _look_ like himself anymore.

"Oliver," Skylar spoke up.

He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here. But, this just makes it even better. Now I can destroy the whole Elite Force team."

I shook my head. "Do you even hear yourself right now?!"

"I hear myself quite clearly, _Bree_ ," he responded icily. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I've finally joined with the right people."

I looked at Skylar, feeling really bad for her. She had just got back, and this is what she came back to? "Oliver, we're your family. Roman and Riker aren't."

He scoffed. "You were my family. At least until you decided to all betray me," he spat.

Skylar glanced at all of us. "Betray?" Chase had been pretty quiet, but he finally spoke up.

"Oliver, we get that you're mad-" He didn't even get to finish.

Oliver snorted. "Mad doesn't even begin to describe it."

Chase sighed. "Look, Oliver we don't want to hurt you. But, we can't let you destroy this city and hurt innocent people."

He laughed, sending chills down my spine. "Sounds good to me." We all got into fighting positions, rather reluctantly. I didn't want to have to attack him. I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ imagine it. Yet, here I was. About to attack our friend. Our teammate. Our family. No, it wasn't the Oliver we knew. The Oliver we knew was gone, replaced by this monster. That was what I tried consolidating myself with before we attacked.

Raven's POV: Running out of my apartment building, I realized I forgot my phone. Oh well. I hope nobody needed to contact me. Suddenly, I was knocked back onto the street. I landed on my back, and felt insane pain. "Hello, Raven." I looked up, and saw Roman and Riker. Not this again.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"The bracelet. You saw what it showed you, didn't you?" Roman asked me.

"Yes," I admitted.

He grinned. "I'm sorry, Raven. But, we can't let you through. Let the future happen."

I shook my head. "No. I won't," I responded firmly. I stood up, my back still screaming with pain. Ignoring the pain, I faced them trying to block my way. "Get out of my way."

Roman chuckled. "And what are you going to do about it? Try to push us out of the way? You're weak and a coward."

"I am not weak or a coward."

He smiled. "Well, don't worry. We'll make sure to bring their bodies to you when your little friend is done." Anger and worry was boiling up inside of me, threatening to burst out. What they said was the last straw. I don't know what made me do it, but I pushed out my hands, and sent out a shock wave that sent them flying pretty far. They landed hard onto their backs, and I stood in shock, shaking. Did I just… How did I… I looked at my hands, feeling very confused. I ran to them, and saw them sit up. "How did you do that?" Roman asked angrily.

"I don't know, I'm just the weak teenage girl," I taunted. In reality, I was really scared. My mind was racing with ideas, as I stared them down. I needed to find my friends, but I couldn't just leave them here.

They managed to stand up. "You're going to regret doing that, girl." Roman sent purple volts of electricity at me, and I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact. None came. Confused, I looked up and gasped. I had my hands out with a blue force field around me. It was preventing the electricity from breaking through. But, I didn't know how long I could hold this thing. I didn't even know how I was doing this."How is this possible that you have powers?!" Roman exclaimed in anger.

"Would you like to find out what other powers I have?" I was still trying to hold back the electricity. In desperation, I pushed my force field, and the electricity went shooting backwards to where they stood. It was enough to have them go flying again. I broke the force field, and stood over them while they were on the ground. They stood up again. I almost forgot they had superhuman strength.

"No matter, we'll fight you." Riker teleported, leaving a very angry Roman. "Riker, you coward!" He yelled. "This isn't over," he warned before he disappeared. Great, now they were who knows where. I guess it didn't matter. They would be found by the Elite Force eventually. If there even was an Elite Force after tonight, which reminded me-I needed to go.

 **A/N: So, Raven has special abilities. I was originally never going to even do that, but while writing this chapter, I decided to make that happen. Things are really heating up, and we only have a few more chapters left. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Hey, guys. Sorry it has been a while….School is getting crazier and whatnot. I'm planning on having one or two more chapters after this one, and then a sequel. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Bree's POV: I tackled him to the ground. It was too little, too late as I realized that would do nothing. A burst of electricity shot out from his hands, and I went flying. When did he get those powers?

Chase's POV: "Bree!" Her body landed hard on the ground. As Skylar and Kaz ran off to deal with Oliver, I ran towards Bree. Her eyes were shut. Thankfully, she was still breathing. I quickly checked her pulse. It felt weak. How was it possible that he did that much damage? How did he even get those powers? I needed to get her to safety, but that would have to wait.

I heard Davenport's voice in the earpiece "Is everything okay, Chase?"

"Bree's hurt. Bad. She needs medical attention, but…."

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard Skylar yell. "Chase! Get Bree to safety!" Her and Kaz were busy fighting Oliver. Kaz was using his fire powers, and Skylar was desperately trying to dodge his electricity.

"What about you guys?" I yelled back.

"Dude, don't worry about us! Just go!" Kaz responded. My heart sank at the thought of leaving them. But, Bree needed help. I couldn't just leave her on the ground. I just hoped Kaz and Skylar would be okay. I picked Bree up pretty easily and then carried her off. I ran and then walked, repeating that pattern until I reached the penthouse.

I raced upstairs and opened the door. "Mr. Davenport!"

He looked up from his laptop. He ran out of the kitchen. "What happened?" He scanned her body for injuries.

"Oliver shot her with electricity."

His brows furrowed with confusion. "I thought Oliver only had ice powers and super strength."

"That's what I thought too. Look, we can talk about this later. What are we going to do with Bree?"

We ran all the way up to the roof. There, sat his sleek gray Davenport Industries helicopter. "I'm going to have to take her to one of my medical facilities. I would take her to a regular hospital, but I need to check if her chip has been damaged in any way. One of my medical facilities isn't far from here." I was halfway inside the helicopter, when a thought struck me. _Skylar and Kaz._ They needed me. Torn between what to do, I looked at Mr. Davenport who was waiting, and looking at me strangely. "Chase? Are you coming?"

I sighed, and stepped out from the helicopter. "Get her to safety. Skylar and Kaz need me."

He nodded. "I understand. Be careful, Chase." I ran out of there as fast as I could, praying things were alright.

Kaz's POV: Things were definitely _not_ alright. Skylar was hurt, and I was left fighting Oliver on my own. His electricity was winning against my fire, and I was running out of ideas. Suddenly, I remembered: I could fly. How I could use that against him was the question. Before I could think of anything, I felt something burning my skin, and coursing through my veins. He had won. I must have stopped defending myself while trying to think without even realizing. It continued to burn through me, and I screamed before blacking out.

Raven's POV:

I came just in time to see Kaz hit the ground. "Kaz!" I locked eyes with the demonic ones of the boy in the red shirt, who had been smiling just a few hours ago. My eyes traveled to the ground, seeing Skylar's body. With a twinge of sadness, I remembered I had barely even gotten to meet her. Now her life was in danger. Looking around, there was no sight of Bree or Chase on the ground, or anywhere.

"Looking for the others?"

"What did you do with them?" I grit my teeth in frustration.

He shrugged. "I didn't do anything. I merely hurt Bree. Your boyfriend chose to get her to safety. Such a shame. I really wanted him to see you die." I saw a hint of a challenge in his eyes. He wanted a challenge? I would give him one. I first checked Kaz and Skylar. They were both breathing, just unconscious. I didn't know for how long though.

I stared Oliver straight in the eyes. "There will be no deaths here today. I'll make sure of that."

He grinned. "What are you going to do? Wait for Chase to come back? Good luck with that. I've heard he's not very _trustworthy_ ," he snarled.

I shook my head. "Look around you! Wake up, Oliver! This isn't you, and you know it."

He chuckled. "You helped turn me into this, so you suffer. It's that simple." I was stupid. Why even bother? He was obviously beyond reason. He looked behind my shoulder. "Oh, look who's arrived."

I turned around to witness Chase running over to us. He stood next to me, surprise written all over his face. "Raven? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you guys die," I replied.

His brows furrowed. "Die? What makes you think we would…." His voice trailed off as he saw Kaz and Skylar. He crouched over them, and checked their pulse. "They're unconscious," he assessed.

Oliver smirked. "Very observant, Chase. Too bad you didn't use your observations earlier."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chase asked.

Suddenly, something struck me. I wasn't sure what had made it just appear. I said my words slowly and carefully. "Roman and Riker are behind all of this somehow." Oliver smiled not confirming or denying anything verbally. He didn't have to. His smile was enough. Chase and I shared a look, knowing it was time.

Chase got into fighting position, and a blue staff appeared in his left hand. "Raven, you need to leave. Take Kaz and Skylar."

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you. We can fight him together." Sure, I could fight. But, maybe he was right. If Kaz and Skylar didn't get help soon, they could… plus I didn't have complete control over my powers. Before he could respond to my refusal, I saw Oliver stick out both of his hands. Reacting quickly, I pushed Chase out of the way, and received the electricity myself. I heard Chase yell my name as I felt it course through my veins, pain blossoming from my head down to my toes. I fell on the ground, and groaned in pain. I started feeling dizzy, and looked up at Chase as he kneeled over me, saying words I didn't hear. My eyes closed as I blacked out.

 **Ah, cliffhangers. So useful yet so annoying. How do you guys think I did?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Skoliver4ever: Thank you for that idea! I promise I will explore that in the sequel.**

Chase's POV: I held her in my arms, bridal-style as I waited for a blue helicopter to come into view. "Hold on, Raven." I glanced at the three bodies on the ground. "You guys hold on too." Kaz and Skylar were in the most danger. They both had been unconscious the longest. I knew that the longer someone was unconscious, the better chance they had at…. I sighed, and ran a hand through my dirty hair. The sounds of a helicopter rang through my ear. It was pretty far at the moment, but I could hear it. I only had to wait a few minutes. I backed away as Davenport landed. I had also moved the three other bodies on the ground, to put them out of danger as well.

The helicopter was shut off, and Davenport got out of the helicopter. "Chase!" His eyes widened ten times the normal size when he saw the bodies. He picked up Kaz, and placed him in the helicopter. "How long have they been like this?" He asked as I placed Raven gently in the helicopter.

"Kaz and Skylar have been unconscious for about...twenty minutes. Raven...ten minutes."

I picked Oliver up as Davenport got Skylar. "And Oliver?"

I sighed. "About five minutes."

We got into the helicopter. "So...you fought Oliver?" was the question as he started the helicopter up again.

I nodded. "Unfortunately. It was strange. I know he's a pretty good fighter to begin with, but it was like his powers were...increased."

"Well, I guess we'll get the answers we need soon." I sat over Raven, watching her chest rise up and down. It was silent for a few minutes, allowing me to contemplate everything that has happened the past few weeks. It's amazing, really. How much things can change in such a short time. Davenport broke the silence. "Did you get hurt, Chase?"

I shook my head. "No. I just have a few cuts and bruises. I was lucky." Even though, 'lucky' wasn't exactly the right word to describe it. We landed on top of the penthouse. I furrowed my brows. "Aren't we going to take them where Bree is?"

"I would, but there's not enough time. There's a little medical bay here."

"Excuse me?" I asked with surprise.

Once we got everyone inside and laid them on the couch, Davenport picked up Kaz first. "Follow me." I grabbed Skylar. He uncovered a painting, and there was a keyboard on the wall. He typed in a code, and it opened to reveal the medical bay.

Once we got everyone hooked up, and taken care of, I asked him the question I had been wondering. "How come you never told us about this?"

He shrugged. "I was going to show you guys as a surprise. But, I never finished it and decided to abandon the project. The equipment is all here though."

I sighed. "Okay, but why didn't you just put Bree in here too?"

He was about to respond, but then stopped himself. "I don't know."

I glanced around. "Any doctors or nurses?" He nodded, and opened a door in the hallway. There were four robots dressed like doctors. "Robot doctors?"

He turned them on. "Attend to the patients here," he commanded.

They obeyed, and left me bewildered. "You made robot doctors and didn't tell me?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Chase."

I sighed, in turn, realizing I had no right whatsoever to scold him for keeping secrets. After all, I had done my fair share of that recently. "It's okay, Mr. Davenport. I understand the secrecy. Its just...things have been crazy lately. But, I have no right to be angry." I think he was about to ask me what I meant, but I stopped him. "So, are they qualified?"

He nodded. "They're qualified. I used the most advanced technology. I even used something similar to your bionic chip for the super smarts so they know what to do in any medical situation." After that, we parted ways. I visited everyone, and willed them to get better. I stayed in Raven's room by her side. I held onto her hand, hoping she would wake up soon.

Davenport entered with one of the robot doctors. The male voice of the robot doctor spoke. "Excuse me, Chase. But, she needs her rest."

I was about to get up, but Davenport held his hand out. "That's okay. He has special permission from me." The robot nodded and left the room.

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport."

He smiled. "No problem, Chase. Just promise me you'll get some rest?" I nodded.

He was about to leave, when I decided to ask him something. "Any updates on the others?"

He thought about this for a second. "Oh, Bree is awake. She's going to be okay. The rest are still unconscious." I nodded, feeling some comfort that my sister was okay. He left the room, and I stayed right where I was. This routine continued for a couple of days. I would sleep in Raven's room, then visit everybody else, then return to Raven. In about four days, everyone was awake….except for her. On the fifth day, Davenport had received a notification that said she was awake. He had set it up so his phone would let him know through the heart monitor. He never ceased to amaze me.

Raven's POV: I blinked my eyes open, and tried to adjust my eyes to the bright light. I heard a beeping sound, followed the source of the beeping, and found myself connected to a heart monitor machine. I sat up in the bed. I remembered bits and pieces of what happened, but not everything. That must be a result of the electricity, or maybe I hit my head too hard on the ground. I remembered kissing Chase, running into Roman and Riker. And then…..And then….I didn't know. I didn't have the slightest idea why I would be in what appeared to be a hospital room. Before I could even try to remember anything else, my door opened. In walked two very familiar people. The boy with brown spiky hair and super smarts, and his egotistical inventor dad. "Raven!" We hugged, and looked over his shoulder at Mr. Davenport. Surprisingly, I saw a slight smile on his lips. I think he was happy for his son. We gently pulled away. "How are you feeling?" Chase asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. A little sore. I'm having trouble remembering things though."

Davenport's eyebrows furrowed. "How much do you remember?"

I hesitated, unsure of how to form this without….revealing what happened. For all I knew, Chase didn't want his dad to know what happened. At the same time, what did it matter if Davenport knew at this point? Besides, didn't he deserve to know what caused Oliver to go crazy? There was also the discovery of my powers that nobody knew about...except for Roman and Riker. I wasn't sure if telling them right now was what I wanted. At the same time, I had seen what secrets could do to people.

"Everything except how I ended up in this room." There, that should be a good enough answer.

"Well, you came to help us with Oliver. He was going to shoot me with electricity, but you jumped in the way. You saved my life, and I can't thank you enough for that."

I smiled. "Couldn't let the smartest man on the Earth from dying on my watch, could I?"

"You're lucky to be alive," Davenport stated.

I reached for the water glass next to my bed. Chase beat me to it and handed it to me. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get that for me." I took a gulp of water. "By the way, how long have I been out?"

"Five days." I almost choked on the drink of water I took. "Five days?"

Davenport nodded. "You were all knocked out pretty bad. It's a good thing none of you have any more serious injuries." I nodded with understanding. "I'll be back, guys. Oh, Raven I've gotten in touch with your parents. Their flight got delayed, but they'll be here soon. I handled the explanation."

"Thanks." He left, and I sighed. "They're never going to leave me alone again, that's for sure. Not without a babysitter. I wonder what his explanation was?"

Chase shrugged. "Probably some situation where he saved the day. Which, he kinda did. If it wasn't for Davenport, you guys might be…." He didn't even need to finish the sentence for me to understand.

I reached for his hand, and I swore I felt him warm up at my touch. "Chase? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?' I had made up my mind. Yes, all in the span of two minutes. No more secrets. "Before I met up with you and Oliver, I ran into Roman and Riker."

"What happened?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I fought them with...powers."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Powers?"

I nodded. "I don't know anything about them. They just...appeared. I don't really know how to control them either."

He sat in thought. "It can't be."

"What can't be?"

He gently let go of my hand and stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to go get Mr. Davenport." With that, he left before I could even ask why.

 **Hello, everyone! This chapter could have been better, in my opinion. I know it might feel kinda rushed and whatnot, and there are still some loose ends to tie up that's for sure. Like, what does Chase mean? And what really happened with Oliver? All will be revealed in the next chapter. The LAST chapter. I hope I'm doing a good job of ending this book. I've enjoyed writing this book, and I will thank people at the end of the next chapter. The next chapter will be posted VERY soon. I have still not decided on the title for the next book. I just know I will be starting on it either next month or the month after that. Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: altoclefislife: Ha, ha. Yup. A lot of the show is Davenport knowing things everyone else doesn't. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter:)**

 **Alright, guys. Last chapter. This took me longer than expected to write, but I like this ending. Enjoy!**

Raven's POV: Chase walked right out, without even an explanation of what he was going on about. The door opened, and in stepped Oliver. My heart lurched in fear and anticipation. I knew this talk was going have to come eventually. He sat down on the bed. We sat there in silence until he spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. You?" I found it weird how the last time I encountered him he was trying to kill us. I saw no malice in his eyes anymore.

"I've been better," he confessed.

I snorted. "Haven't we all?" We were dancing around what we actually needed to talk about.

Finally, he sighed and got to the point. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I have to explain things to you." I nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I could have killed you all and countless others. But, the thing is-I wasn't really myself."

"What do you mean?" I picked up my water, drank some, then put it down. I was finding myself to be pretty thirsty.

"It all started before I met you. Roman and Riker kidnapped me when I was walking around in the city by myself one day. They only kept me for a few minutes, but it was enough to..change me. They injected this green fluid inside of me, allowing them to be able to control me. I tried to fight it, but it was useless. Whatever the fluid was, it was pretty strong. It made my powers become stronger too."

I processed this info. "So, that day in the park...when you met me...?"

He interrupted me. "I wasn't myself. I was never in love with you, either. The 'dark Oliver' made you believe I was."

"How do you remember all of this?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I..don't know. All I know is that when Chase knocked me out, I guess the darkness left."

I nodded, and set my hand on top of his. "Well, Oliver you don't have to be sorry for anything. It wasn't really you."

He gave me a slight smile. "Thanks. You're the second person to forgive me. I just hope everyone else does."

"I'm assuming Kaz is the first?" He nodded. I suddenly thought of something, and frowned.

He noticed my frown. "Are you okay?"

"It's just...even though we weren't really dating, I still cheated on you. And that wasn't right. I guess I just developed a crush on Chase, and I couldn't get the courage to tell you I wanted to break up with you. I'm so sorry."

"Listen, I know you did something you're not proud of. I can relate to that. But, don't let that stop you from dating Chase. You guys would make an amazing couple."

I smiled. "Okay, so a truce?"

I held out my hand for a hand shake.

He shook it. "Truce."

After that, another question came to mind. "So, Roman and Riker wanted to use you to destroy the Elite Force?"

He nodded. "I guess so. We haven't been worrying about them. We thought for sure we destroyed them months ago."

I groaned in realization. "Crap."

His brows furrowed. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Its just...I almost forgot that those two idiots are still out there somewhere. They retreated after I fought them." I almost slapped myself. Crap again. I just let the fight part slip. Only Chase was supposed to know about that for now. Oh, well. His face had confusion written all over it.

His mouth opened, and I held up a hand. "I know what you're going to ask. I'll just tell you." I then told him what happened with the powers appearing. By the time I finished, the door opened. Chase, and Mr. Davenport walked in.

Chase's POV (After leaving the room): I found Mr. Davenport sitting in the living room on the phone. I walked in, and waited until he hung up the phone. "Mr. Davenport." He turned around.

"Do you remember when we heard rumors of a bionic chip that was made similar to ours?"

He nodded. "Chase, we've been over this. The rumors were and still are false."

I shook my head. "No, Mr. Davenport. I think the rumors were true." Not surprisingly, he burst into laughter. I crossed my arms together and waited until he stopped laughing.

"You're serious," he concluded after looking at my expression.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm serious!" I would never joke about something like that.

He nodded. "Okay, so how do you know?"

"Raven told me she fought Roman and Riker. With powers that appeared out of nowhere. That sounds exactly like she has a bionic chip in her neck that wasn't activated until then."

It took him a minute to speak again. "You're right. But, we need to check for sure." We walked into the hyperlift, and he grabbed some device from the main control room. It was a big black scanner. "I made this a while ago. This will scan for any bionic chips in her body." With that, we ventured back into the medbay.

Raven's POV: I noticed Chase tense up when he saw Oliver in the room.

He frowned. "What's he doing here?"

Oliver looked nervous. I had to stop this before it turned ugly. After all, we had made a truce. I held a hand out. "Chase, he just came to talk with me. He explained everything to me. How Roman and Riker have been controlling him for a while now. They wanted to use him and I to destroy us."

He nodded, the frown no longer on his face. "I'm sorry for everything, Oliver. We shouldn't have let them win. We're a family, and family has each other's backs no matter what."

Oliver gave him a smile. "Thanks. And I'm sorry too, even if it wasn't really me." He stuck out a hand. "Truce?"

Chase nodded. "Truce." They shook hands making me smile.

I guess we all forgot Davenport was in the room until he walked over to the bed. "Now that the fluff fest is over, there's something I need to do."

I heard a familiar chuckle. "Never thought I would hear the esteemed Davenport say 'fluff fest'. Is that even a real word?"

I looked up from the device, and smiled when I saw Kaz in the doorway. "Glad to see you're feeling better," I remarked.

"Yeah, thanks to the robot doctors. Those things are awesome. So, what's going on in here?"

Davenport gestured to the device in his hand. "This scans for bionic chips."

My eyebrows shot up. "You think...I have a bionic chip?"

He fiddled with it, turning it on. "It would explain why your powers just...appeared. That could mean that for some reason, your bionic chip hasn't been activated until now. Now, I'm going to need you to sit still."

I nodded in understanding, and sat up straight, unmoving. He started from my feet, and worked his way up. When he reached my neck, the device started beeping. He looked at the screen. "Bionic chip confirmed," he said.

Kaz grinned. "Awesome." I swear my heart stopped. This didn't make any sense. I heard the others talking, but couldn't decipher their words. I was too busy trying to figure this out in my head.

They must have noticed I fell silent because Oliver asked me if I was okay. "I'm fine. I'm just trying to..figure this out."

Davenport pulled out his phone. "Guess I'll have to have a talk with your parents..see if they know anything."

I shook my head. "I doubt it." A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Although, I am adopted. My parents died when I was just a baby."

Davenport nodded, but still pressed buttons on his phone. He exited the room to make the call leaving just me, Chase, Oliver, and Kaz.

It grew quieter until Kaz broke the silence. "So, you have powers too. Not what I expected."

I shook my head. "Me neither."

Chase put his hand on top of mine. "Don't worry. We'll figure this all out."

I nodded. "I know. It's not everyday you find out you're bionic."

Oliver tugged on Kaz's arm.

"C'mon Kaz. Let's give them a minute."

"But-"

Oliver gave him a look. "Fine. See ya guys." They closed the door behind them.

"So many things have happened recently."

He nodded. "I know."

"So, think there's room for me on the Elite Force?" I asked teasingly.

He smiled. "Definitely."

"So, what exactly are we?"

He blushed. "I don't know. We could be boyfriend and girlfriend, if that's what you want."

I smiled. "Of course it's what I want. I love you ya big dork." His lips met mine, and I ran a hand through his soft, spiky hair. Once we broke off, I noticed he was still blushing. The door opened, making me jump a little.

"Awww you guys are so cute," Kaz remarked as Oliver mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

Chase eyed them both. "Were you two spying on us?"

"I didn't want to, but Kaz refused to move."

"You could have froze him to the floor," I suggested.

Oliver shrugged. "Maybe, but he has fire powers."

"True. But you have super strength, you know."

He slapped a hand to his forehead. "I'm so stupid. I'm sorry guys but you guys really are cute. C'mon, Kaz."

"Can we go get pizza?" Kaz asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, but only if you leave."

"Fine. See ya guys. Continue with your fluff fest."

"Kaz!"

"I'm coming!" They left, and Chase and I laughed.

Once we stopped laughing, I looked into Chase's chocolate brown eyes. "I know bad things have happened recently that have brought us together. We made mistakes, and in the span of a few days I've gotten kidnapped and fell unconscious. But, how about we start over?"

He nodded. "I would like that."

I stuck out a hand. "I'm Raven." We shook hands.

"Chase."

"Nice to meet you, Chase. So, how about we go get some pizza? Don't worry Mr. Sugar free. I know a great keto pizza place."

"How did you-"

"Kaz told me. My family is keto too."

He smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only one I know anymore."

"You get teased, don't you?"

"Yup." I then attempted to get out of the bed. Chase helped me. I was a little wobbly on my feet.

"You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It will take me a few minutes to adjust. Let me get out of these hospital clothes so we can go." He left, and I sat on the bed for a minute. It was going to be hard adjusting to my bionic powers. Luckily, I would have help. From the Elite Force. People who, even though we met in not the best of circumstances, have become my friends. I wasn't sure what was to be next. Whatever it was, we would face it. Together.

Roman's POV: "I can't believe you ran away. Wait until Vayne hears about this. You know we were supposed to get the girl."

My brother glared at me. "You ran away too, brother. Don't even try to put all the blame on me."

I paced around the underground room. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here days ago!" Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Vayne. I stopped pacing, and Riker came to stand next to me. "Vayne. Where have you been? We have awaited your arrival for days now." I tried to phrase the question the best way I could without it resulting in my death.

He sat down at the table in the middle of the room. "I was...occupied. I assume you didn't get the girl?"

I shook my head. "No. But, you were correct on your assumption that she has powers."

He smirked. "Of course I was. Your plan has failed. Now it's my turn to create a plan." He looked at me, then Riker in the eyes. "Normally, I would dispose of you two. But, you might be helpful in the future."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't make me regret keeping you two around."

I nodded. "We won't sir."

He smirked, and stood up from his chair. "This plan will not fail. We meet tomorrow to discuss the final details. Now, go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

We exited the room. "This plan better work," Riker grumbled.

"You dare question Vayne?"

He must have realized his mistake and shook his head. "Of course not."

"Good. We may see the end of those insufferable heroes yet."

 **A/N: Whew, this has been a wild ride! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. Biggest thanks of all goes to Shadow-wolf78. You have been with me from the beginning, and undoubtedly are the biggest fan of this story. Yup, Vayne is going to be the main villain in the next book, along with Roman and Riker. I have no idea what Vayne is going to look like, so that's why I didn't put a description of his appearance yet. I also can't believe I'm just telling anyone this now, but the face claim for Raven is Emily Rudd with long, black hair. Just look up "Emily Rudd black hair" if you're curious. Her and Chase are both about nineteen-years-old. Until next book! Which I still don't have the title for, admittedly. If anyone has any ideas, I will be glad to see them! I also apologize because I think I made some characters slight OOC. I know I made the characters forgive Oliver pretty quickly in this chapter, but it wasn't really him, so it was easier to forgive him. Although, that doesn't mean they will just forget almost dying overnight. Plus, for story purposes I wasn't going to let them stay mad at him. Same goes for the fact that Raven cheated on Oliver. She definitely regrets it, but Oliver wishes for her to forget about it and date Chase, especially considering it wasn't him. Even if it was still wrong. She needs to forgive herself. And don't worry...the doctors will check up on her before she leaves to go get pizza. The whole Raven is bionic thing will get cleared up in the next book btw. Finally,I'm not positive on the whole sugar-free Chase thing, but throughout the show we've seen him reference things like that. Like daydreaming about sugar-free cookies, or when he told Bree she had enough sugar when she was drinking a milkshake in the fourth season. My family is actually keto and low-carb. It's actually an amazing diet, and keto pizza is so good... Enough rambling about my diet. Until next time!**


End file.
